The Legend of the Minish Cap
by PianoPlayer1200
Summary: The aftermath of a traditional festival sends Link , an apprentice for a blacksmith, on a journey to save a dear friend . Follows the plot of Minish Cap with a couple additions . First Fan Fic !
1. Chapter 1 - Recollection

The Legend of the Minish Cap

Prologue

Here is but one of the legends that escapes from the tongue of men . . .

Many many years ago, just shortly after the founding of the kingdom of Hyrule, evil creatures crept from the underworld and brought chaos to the world, their darkness enshrouding everything. The people prayed to the goddesses for a solution to put an end to their misery. Their prayers were answered when a Picori, a fabled creature only seen in the eyes of children, came down from the sky with a blade to fight evil surrounded by a golden light known as the Light Force. It was with these two gifts that the Hero of Men was able to defeat the evil beings and lock them away in the Bound Chest, saving the world from its perils.

Once the events had died down, the Royal Family was entrusted with the task to watch over the blade, known as the Picori Blade, and the chest to ensure no harm came its way. They thanked the Picori and in exchange promised to keep their mythical realm a secret. The people of Hyrule, grateful that their dark days were now behind them, decided to hold a festival dedicated to the Picori, or Minish, every year to commemorate their brave task that resulted in the peace of their land.

However, not every happy ending remains that way . . .

Chapter One – Recollection

The sun was shining high in the sky, sending its warm waves across the land. Birds were singing endless melodies, their notes echoing around them. The smell of fresh bloomed flowers filled the air, the wind carrying their fragrant odor everywhere it went. No clouds filled the sky; the only object on the horizon was the majestic structure that was Hyrule Castle. There was nothing but silence surrounding the castle: its halls were empty, the sound of mystery echoing through them. But something in that moment changed.

A soldier called out, yelling to lower the drawbridge. His call set off a domino effect. Immediately the Hyrulian soldiers began yelling one after the other, the command was loud and clear: "Lower the drawbridge!" Mere minutes after the order, the drawbridge came to life, slowly lowering itself until it was connected to the ground. The soldiers all became quiet, returning back to their daily tasks. Standing on the drawbridge was none other than Her Highness, Princess Zelda.

Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back, blowing softly in the wind. Her icy blue eyes were intense yet gentle, an inner glow seeming to emanate from them. Her pale pink lips were pulled up into a huge smile, her soft cheeks giving her an even more childish appearance. Without saying a single word she set off, walking across the field towards Hyrule Castle Town. Some sort of magnetic force seemed to surround her, as creatures around her paused and examined her with acute curiosity. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the town as she got closer. Once she had arrived she became more determined. Her pace picked up a bit as she crossed the townsquare, many people calling out and greeting Her Highness. When she had reached the south gate of town she couldn't hold it in no more.

Zelda took off running, rushing past a group of people who looked at her confused. The sounds of town life faded behind her as South Hyrule Field surrounded her. An Octorock shot a boulder at her but she quickly dodged it, running even faster to avoid any more danger. A small yet cozy looking house came into view, a puff of smoke rising from the chimney. Grinning she ran up the steps and stopped at the door, catching her breath before stepping in. She quietly closed the door behind her and listened. The clanking of metal made her jump slightly but she smiled and walked into the working area.

Smith was standing over the hearth, hammer in hand pounding on a new blade. Sweat droplets dotted his forehead, dripping onto the blade but evaporating quickly in the heat. He wiped his forehead and straightened his back, his strained eyes looking over at the Princess. He smiled, genuine warmth reaching his eyes.

"Why, Princess Zelda, such a pleasure to see you."

At the mention of her name his assistant, Link, looked up. His blue eyes lit up; despite his eyes being a bit large they widened even more with excitement. His blonde hair was messy, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. He put down his tools and wiped his hands on his apron while walking over to Zelda.

"Hello, Link!" Zelda greeted him happily.

He flashed her a smile and looked up at Smith expectantly. Smith wiped some more sweat off his forehead and pulled off his gloves, looking at the two children. Zelda looked behind him and asked, "Are those the swords for the soldiers?"

Smith nodded. "Yes, I'm almost done. Actually, I was going to have Link here deliver the order tomorrow."

Zelda glanced over at Link, who blushed underneath her eyes. "Well I will let my Father know what to expect tomorrow."

"I assume you came over to see if Link could spend some time with you."

She nodded. "Yes, but only if it doesn't interfere with his work."

"No no!" Smith put up his hands. "I was actually just about to give him a break. He's been helping me since the sun rose this morning."

Zelda clapped her hands together excitedly. Link smiled at her reaction and began untying his apron quickly. Smith smiled at her approvingly and greeted them farewell, turning to return to his work. Link placed the apron on a hook and followed Zelda outside into the warm sunlight. Smith watched them walk away with approval, nodding and taking his hammer in hand to continue his work. The young duo continued to walk when suddenly Zelda pulled up her skirts and began running. "Race ya to the river!" she yelled as she took off. Link smiled and took off after her, the memory of their first meeting playing in his head.

Link had been Smith's apprentice ever since he was capable of assisting him. At a very young age he had been taught the way of the blacksmith, never failing to complete his tasks. Smith came from a long line of blacksmiths that had long served the Royal Family. Most of his work consisted of forging blades for the Royal Army, and in turn, delivering them as well. It was during one of these deliveries that Link met Zelda.

He was about five years old; the one main thing he remembered was that Smith had praised him for a sword he had furnished all by himself. The first thing he thought when they had approached the Castle was its size; it was _massive_ compared to his small, child form. They had crossed the drawbridge lined with soldiers and entered the maze-like gardens before crossing into the castle itself. Link had clung closely to Smith, afraid that he would get lost in the Castle. The king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule III, greeted them warmly and continuously thanked Smith for the swords. As the two engaged in adult matters, Link quietly slipped away into the gardens.

He had been standing in front of a beautiful marble fountain when he heard a high pitched voice behind him ask, "Hey, who are you?!"

Startled, he turned around quickly and found a face mere inches from his. He yelled and took a step back, his foot against the edge of the fountain. The girl had blue eyes similar to his, but hers seemed to radiate some form of warmth. Her blonde hair flowed down her back with a headpiece encrusted with a large pink jewel topping her head. She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for him to answer.

_Huh?_

"Well! Are you going to answer me?!"

Link, afraid and unaware of what to say, could only look at her blankly. The girl became frustrated and punched him, nearly sending him into the fountain. He fell and ended up sitting on the fountain's ledge. "Do you not have a voice or something?!"

He shook his head and said in a soft voice, "I'm Link."

The frown on her face immediately disappeared, leaving behind an expression of surprise. Link was fascinated by the way she held herself; despite being his age, she had an air about her that was many years more mature. He attributed it to her having a role as a princess. She tried to fix her face into a neutral expression but gave up; after a few seconds she was flashing him a genuine smile.

"Well _Link_, I'm Princess Zelda. A pleasure to meet you."

She held out her hand to help him up. He hesitantly took it and stood up shakily, still a bit thrown off by the encounter. She was still smiling at him as they began walking slowly towards the gardens. It wasn't until they were walking back to the throne room that Link realized they had never stopped holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wondering

Chapter Two – Wondering

The next morning Smith and Link began to fill their wagon with the freshly made swords ready to use by the Hyrulian army. The swords were bundled up together and laid side by side, taking up half the wagon. Once all the swords were in the duo set off, two horses pulling the wagon towards town. Smith began talking to Link about the festival that was taking place the next day celebrating the mythical Minish.

"According to legend, the portal leading into their world opens tomorrow. The sword fighting tournament also takes place tomorrow. The winner is allowed to see the Bound Chest, which contains not only the Picori Blade but the evil spirits sealed away as well."

Link nodded, taking in all the information. He had heard of the legends before while in school, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. However he was fascinated by the festival and him and Zelda usually took in the festivities together. He smiled at the thought. By then they had arrived at Castle Town, the day already in full swing. Several people greeted them as they passed through, waving excitedly and calling their names out. Smith was a well-respected man and he was widely known for his work. Many people from all over the kingdom sought him out and asked for his skill to repair all kinds of different blades. Link, as his apprentice, was also well respected, especially because of his young age.

As they approached the castle the soldiers announced for the lowering of the drawbridge. They greeted the duo joyfully as they passed through and Smith replied back, a friendly smile on his face. Two stable workers helped them out of their wagon and took the horses to tend to them while Smith took care of business. He handed Link half of the swords and led him through the caste gardens towards the majestic entrance hall. The hall contained stained glass detailing the creation of Hyrule, with each glass designated for each specific goddess. Din's window was a flaming red, with the land depicted with a ruby light bathed over it. The next window was blue like the sky above, with Nayru's figure towering over the castle. Farore's green figure floated over the vast forests of the land, her arms spreading the order of the world. The last window was the patron goddess of Hyrule, the Great and Revered Goddess Hylia. Her beautiful face displayed a warm smile, her white gown casting bright sunlight into the hall. Link was always fascinated by the windows each and every time he came.

Two guards stood by the hall leading into the Throne Room and they respectfully nodded at the duo before opening the doors. They stepped into another breathtaking room, this one slightly small than the previous. The glass stained windows had the tale of the Goddess Hylia and her Chosen Hero, culminating with her reincarnation in the first mortal princess, Princess Zelda. They walked the plush carpet to the end and bowed deeply in front of none other than the king himself. He smiled down at them and greeted them in a booming voice.

"Why Smith! Link! My dearest Zelda informed me you two would be coming today. I see as always her information hasn't failed to deceive me."

Smith chuckled. "Her Highness Princess Zelda is not a force to be reckoned with, Your Majesty."

King Daphnes laughed. "I suppose not. Let us take this load away from you. Guards!"

Several guards lined up against the carpet rushed forward and took the swords from the two, rushing off through a side door to put them away in the armory. The King turned back to them and smiled, asking, "How have you been, Smith? It has been quite a while!"

Before Smith could even open his mouth another side door opened and Princess Zelda came rushing out, blue eyes wide with excitement. She ran towards Link and pulled him into a tight hug, squealing, "Hi Link! Come on let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and the duo took off before Smith or the King could protest. They watched, amused, as the duo ran off towards the gardens, the Princess' laughter echoing through the halls. Smith laughed and shook his head. "Those two are so full of energy it's incredible."

The King waved a servant over to fetch a chair for Smith and gestured for him to sit. He thanked him and sat down, his sage eyes flashing. "Say, have you thought about how their relationship will be when they're older?"

King Daphnes flushed. He had recently noticed that Zelda was beginning to develop into a woman, and every day he saw little changes in her, especially in her figure. Many of the townsfolk had begun to whisper about the changes, saying that the Princess was coming of age to marry. The King had admittedly been worried that Link would take notice soon and either be uncomfortable or absolutely entranced by it. They were so young but anything was possible . . .

Clearing his throat he answered, "I have. I concluded it could go two possible ways."

Smith eyed him curiously. "Go on."

"They will continue their friendship and be lifelong friends, relying on each other and serving as a source of support for the other. However, it is also possible they could –"

He swallowed nervously. Smith nodded and quietly said, "Ah, you have come to the same conclusion as well."

The King shook his head fervently. "I just hope whatever the outcome nothing bad comes from it."

"I very much doubt it, Your Highness."

There was a moment of silence between them. The King's mind was racing and he desperately wanted to clear it. "How is Link?" he blurted out.

"Very well. As always he is very committed to his work and never complains. However I have noticed a . . . Change in him."

"Change?" The King was curious.

Smith nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure if it is his coming of age or something else. He has a more mature air about him, a sort of sense of morality. It extends more than a childish interpretation of good and bad. He knows what the essence of good and bad decisions are. He understands the consequences of his actions. Not to mention his sudden interest in swordplay."

Daphnes raised an eyebrow. "Swordplay?"

"Yes. Just recently he begged me to bring him here to train with the soldiers. I obliged only if he finished his work. I swear I have never seen the boy work so fast in my life."

He laughed, the memory of that day playing in his mind. "You know, he's mentioned an interest in the Hyrulian Army."

The King looked at him shocked. "T-the Army?!" he stammered. "But he is so young!"

Smith nodded. "Yes. It seems he wants to serve Hyrule more than just making swords."

Daphnes shook his head. "Of all the . . . Well if he wants to join I will not stop him. He is a wise young boy who I am sure will develop into an exceptional man."

Beaming, Smith leaned back in his seat and asked, "So about tomorrow's ceremony."


End file.
